My sweet addiction
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: An OC Story with some cross over of the animes Code Geass, and Naruto This is Yuri/Yaoi and the cross over's will come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Addiction**

Chpt. 1 Day Dream

***Flash Back***

It was lunch time, all ready Mai wanted to go home. Except there's was one thing that she did stay for. She had a secret crush on a class mate. She couldn't wait until she got to her fifth period class, gym. She tapped her foot on the floor, barley touched her food, and gazed at the clock.  
"Mai!" a girl with long blonde hair called, dragging Mai out of her semi-daze.  
"Huh? What?" She stared blankly at her friend.  
"Were you even listening to what we were talking about?" The girl asked.  
"Um...Yeah...Sure....What was it again?"  
"That one girl in our Gym class, Sari Monta", Mai's eye's grew wide they were talking about the one girl she had an addiction to, "We've decided to not hang around her ok?"  
"W-Why?!" Mai acted like she took offence to the girls comment.  
"Because she's weird she always stay's to herself, why do you care?"  
"I-I Don't!? What would make you think that Kai?" Mai jumped up as if ready to just take off. Then lucky her the bell went off 'Yes fifth period', Mai was finally able to see HER. She quickly took off almost dropping the Pad she had been doodling in, without realizing it.  
"You know Mai if you keep taking off like that your gonna take your head off" another couple of Mai's friends, Gomi and her twin sister Lim, said in unison.  
"Haha funny Gomi, Lim" Mai sarcastically said, hurrying as she took her place so that she could secretly watch the one she was beginning to fall in love with.

***Flash Back Ends***  
Mai sighed it was the night before the last day of school and she still had not done as she had planned. It was almost too late, Sari was leaving this summer, and she would never see her again. Smothering her face into her pillow trying to think as to how she would tell Sari, that she had falling for her. As she thought she remebered how Sari had kissed her in trying to reply the part of their anime character's from a T.V. Show. That was when Mai knew that she had falling in love with the girl, But that was a year ago and her time was almost up. Mai turned around in her bed, she had been tossing and turning in her bed all night. She gazed over at the clock to see the time 11:59 p.m. Mai sighed.

*Brin~g Brin~g* Mai's phone was going off.  
"What the hell?" Mai quickly picked up her phone and flipped it open 'A text? from who'  
"SARI!?!? why the hell is she texting me this late?" She quickly read the text.

-I just left, is something that I have been wanting to tell you, but I'm afraid that I do not have the courage to tell you what it is....please forgive me-

Mai quickly jumped up out of bed as a loud knocking came to the door.  
"MAI! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU HAVE YOUR MATH TEST IN 30 MINUTES!" Mai jumped for the door and swung it open.  
"Sorry" She quickly said before she realized what she was wearing or who it was that was at her bedroom door.

***Day Dream***  
"M-Mai"  
"Huh? OH SHIT!" Mai quickly grabbed a blanket and covered up "Sorry S-Sa-Sari I forgot I didn't have anything on. Mai had only her black lace panties on and a short, low cut belly shirt on. So her boobs were very noticeable. Mai quickly turned around trying desperately to cover up, she didn't want her addiction to see her like this not when she was already in the condition she was in. Mai bent over to grab an orange slip on, but as she went to slip it on it was knocked out of her hands and she was forced onto her bed.  
Her door was slammed and a pair of lips were smashed against hers in a bruising kiss. Mai opened her eyes and once she saw who it was she closed her eyes and kissed back, never wanting the kiss to end. The one on top of her quickly kissed down her jaw and to her neck, once the girl found a soft spot Mai let out a small moan.  
"Sa-Sari, what are you doing?" Mai Moaned out.  
"What I've wanted to do since I met you" Sari's hand's roamed Mai's body.

***End day Dream***  
"hey Mai you ok?" Sari asked  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine"  
"Then why are you shaking? and What were you Day Dreaming about?"  
"It's nothing for you to know....at least not right now...I better get to my test." Mai sighed and got dressed.  
"You sure your ok?"  
"yes" Mai replied when she knew for a fact she was not ok, not in the least bit. She was a coward, she couldn't even tell Sari that she loved her. She was truly a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Blind Date

It was May 21, the day AFTER the last day of school. It was already too late Sari was gone, she had moved that morning. 'Shit, it's too late, there's no way that she could tell Sari that she loved her now…she was gone…and Mai would never see her again'.

Mai slowly got up from her bed sighing, she scratched her head and then she flopped back onto her bed. She was aggravated, tired, and depressed. She had no idea as to what to do. 'I wanna see her again; I want to…I want to…kiss her…' She sighed again.

"MAI! GET UP! I KNOW ITS SUMMER BUT YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK!!! YOU HAVE TO BE THERE IN 15!" Mai's father yelled.

"I'm up! I'll be leaving in a few minutes" Mai got up and put her uniform on. Today was Mai's first day to work at the local dinner as a waitress.

***At the Local Dinner***

"Hello, may I take your order?" Mai was looking at her note pad not noticing who she was talking to.

"Yes, we would all like hugs"

"What?" Mai looked up from her pad to see her best friends sitting at the table. There sat Gomi, Lim, Hime, Cai, and Dari were there.

"You guys knew I was working today didn't you…"

"Yup" Cai smiled she was a goof just like Mai.

"At least you get to work, were still only 15 so we all have to wait ANOTHER YEAR!" Hime exaggerated.

"You're exaggerating again Hime" Gomi and Lim always made sure that Hime calmed down.

"So are you guys going to order or what? I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, I want some fries" Dari ordered.

"When do you get off work?" The slightly skinny, blonde CAI asked, in a very 'weird' manner.

"Six, why?" Mai asked in a curious tone.

"I…well WE got you a blind date set up at seven and if you don't go we WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE." Cai said again, making sure that Mai would go.

She sighed and said "Fine, BUT tell me who it is first."

"What's the point of a blind date if you know who it is?" Gomi asked. After that Mai began to walk away.

"Yeah, and the question really should be what sex it" Lim added, Mai stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You should be asking what sex the person is, not what their name is" Lim sipped on a soda she had gotten from another store.

"I don't wanna know…" Mai sighed.

"Oh and we already picked you out a dress, So come over to my house when you get off work, everyone will be there, We'll stop by your house to tell Dad ok?"

"Sure, when you go by my house pick up my make-up then, and if I don't like this 'date' I'm never going on a blind date you guy's pick out for me ok?"

"Ok" All her friends said in unison, Mai walked off and worked until she was able to leave.

***Hime's House***

Mai knocked on Hime's bedroom door, and before she knew it she was sucked in and put into a dress.

"How did you guys do that?"

"Were ninja's!" Gomi joked.

"hehe funny" Mai turned towards a mirror "WHAT THE HELL! I CANT WEAR THIS!"

"Too late, your date is in 30 and were leaving in 10" Lim said. Mai's dress was black and it had 2 very wide stripes of the same cloth that went across her breast then connected to the rest of the cloth that hung around her waist, just slightly below her bellybutton. Near the bottom of the dress was a design of a dark blue/purple rose, with a bright green stem and leaf. The girls fixed Mai's eyeliner and eye shadow. Then put a light purple lip gloss on her lips.

"Don't worry you look fabulous Mai" Gomi commented, the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Mai looked in the mirror once more. Then the girls dragged her to the car and took off. After they were almost there Mai commented on the way she looked.

"You know I actually look like something that Sari would dat-"Mai cut off she finally realized what was going on "NO NO! YOU GUY'S DIDN'T DID YOU?!"

"We did not" Hime tried not to laugh, as to how long it took the girl to realize.

"OH COME ON!" Mai attempted to get out of the car with little success.

"Too late, and don't worry she don't know that it's you coming" Dari tried to calm the girl down.

"Who said that we wanted to date each other!!!!????" Mai asked. Trying to deny how she felt for the other girl, because she thought that Sari did not love her back.

"It's obvious that you two like each other, no go!!!" Hime pushed the girl out of the car. Mai sighed she knew something was going to happen that night, something bad. She stepped thru the door and headed to the table where her date was.

"Hey you're my date" Mai said as she walked up from behind Sari.

"M-Mai?!" Sari was very surprised "What do you mean you're my date!?!?"

"Our friends decided to set us up on a blind date." Mai sat down in front of the other girl.

"R-Really?" Sari begun to blush.

"Y-Yeah" Mai gave a slight smile, she was kind of nervous. They both had a wonderful time, even though they both knew that their friends were watching. Finally when it was late Sari drove Mai home. Before Mai got out of the car the two shared an everlasting kiss.

"Bye Mai-Chan…and I love you" Sari said

"I love you to Sari" Mai smiled then headed to her home, as Sari dropped her off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

That Night.

When Mai got home her father was already at work. Mai changed into her orange nightgown, and got popcorn to watch a movie in the living room. After about 30 minutes, it was about 11 p.m. at the time, there was a knock on the door. So Mai got up to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Sari.

"Sari? What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Mai asked gesturing for the girl to come in.

"I did but I had to come back, I just had to see you again" Sari caught Mai in her arms pulling her almost close enough to kiss "I want you" with that Mai quickly pulled Sari into a feverous kiss. The two girls toppled onto the floor, with Sari on top. Mai held her arms around Sari's neck making the kiss deeper, as Sari quickly began to discard of the night gown; Mai did the same with Sari's clothes. Soon the two were only in their underwear, panting for breath, from the long heated kiss they just shared. Again Sari laid on top of Mai but ravioushed the girl's neck as her hands skillfully undid the bra that was in her way.

"S-Sari" Mai moaned out. Sari continued to remove the bra, slowly begun to play with the largely proportioned breast. Sari lowered her lips to one nipple, as she pinched the other with her other hand. Mai arched her back into her lover and moaned out loud. Slowly Sari's right hand moved to massage Mai's cunt threw her black lacy underwear (Which matched her bra).

"AHH S-Sari!" Mai moaned out twice as loud as before.

With skilled hands Sari slipped one finger into the girl, making her vision go fuzzy with pleasure, making her moan Sari's name loudly. Then just as quick she slipped another finger into the girl, and begun to slide then in and out picking up pace moderately quickly. Mai bucked her hips in time with Sari's motions, and just as quickly as Sari did Mai she slipped a finger into her.

"M-Mai!" Sari moaned just as loud as Mai had. Mai slipped another finger in and quickly caught up to Sari's speed. They both climaxed soon after that. Mai quickly flipped the two around, as to where she sat between the other girls legs. She quickly bent down to take an erect nipple into her mouth as she rubbed Sari's Clint with her middle finger. Sari called out Mai's name asking for more, so on instinct Mai lowered her face to the other girl's pussy and gave a teasing lick, tasting the girl. Sari bucked her hips onto Mai's tongue as the girl ate her out, making her scream with pleasure. After a while of that, both girls' collapsed next to each other, both were worn out. They held each other in their arms and fell asleep, also wrapped in a thin black sheet. The last thing both girls said to each other was "I love you, always' be mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

The Next Day

Mai's eye's fluttered open to see Sari silently sleeping in front of her. Mai got up quietly to go and cook some breakfast for her new lover. Mai knew that Sari loved pancakes and bacon. Mai quickly wrapped an apron around her waist and begun to hum to herself as she mixed the pancake batter. Just as she begun to pour batter onto the pan she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"MMMM! Smells like pancakes" The girl said "Ooooooooooooo! And Bacon!"

"Yeah that's what I'm cooking" Mai smiled as Sari smelled the air.

"Hey your phone went off you have a text message" Sari told Mai as she handed the girl her phone.

"Thanks" Mai looked down to read it.

-* From: Gomi-Chan *-

-*Subject: Last Night*-

-* Hey did you have fun after your date last night? We didn't see where you guys went after you left the dinner. *-

-*To: Gomi-Chan*-

-*Subject: RE: Last Night8-

-*It went fine she's over at my house and what do you mean you couldn't find us?*-

"So who was it?" Sari asked as she took a plate of pancakes that Mai had just handed her.

"Gomi asking how it went last night…and apparently she our friends were watching our date last night"  
"Oh My…they didn't…see…uh…you know?" Sari asked as a slight blush crossed her checks.

"No….as least I don't think so…Gomi-Chan said that they couldn't find us after the dinner"

"Good" Sari finished her pancakes and put her plate in the sink and ate her bacon.

"So aren't your parents wondering where you ate?" Mai asked as she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Umm…well…there not…" Sari looked at the ground.

"And why not?"

"Because I…kinda got kicked out?" Sari still stared at the ground.

Mai had no idea what to do the love of her life had been kicked out, she had no idea how to help either but before she could think of anything or anybody "Would you want to move in with me? I'm sure my dad wont mind…as long as he don't know that were together."

"Ye-Yeah I guess" Sari quickly pulled Mai into a quick hug whispering to her how much she loved her.

"Hey I got to go to work in about an hour ok? So I was gonna say why don't you hang out with the girls today? I'll only be at work for a few hours ok?"  
"Sure" Sari said as she was quickly cut off by a knock at the door.

"COME IN!!" Mai called

"HEY MAI-CHAN!" Gomi came threw the door with her new boe.

"Yeah?" Mai asked as Gomi saw Sari's arms around Mai's waist.

"Well first of all I see last night went better than we all planed"  
"Told ya soo" The boy standing next to Gomi said.

"SHUT OF SHIN!!" Gomi smacked the boy on the head "and second of all Lim said that she wanted you to see something that she taped late last night…I think that she said some where around 11:30 to midnight?".

Mai and Sari's eye's went wide with terror, 'no way she didn't!' both girls screamed in their eyes.

"What? What did she do?" Gomi was utterly clueless, thank god.

**~*- A/N: Yes I know you guys probly already figured out what Lim tapped. I figured I'd stop here and tell you who the character's are**

**Mai=Me**

**Gomi=SexyGaara13**

**Sari=My Girlfriend/Sasuke**

**Lim/Him/Shin=No Buddy**


End file.
